Chained to the Rhythm
"Chained to the Rhythm", Amerikalı şarkıcı Katy Perry'nin beşinci stüdyo albümü Witness için Skip Marley işbirliğiyle yayımladığı şarkısı. Şarkı, 10 Şubat 2017'de albümün çıkış single'ı olarak yayımlandı. Beste "Chained to the Rhythm" dancehall ve disko şarkısıdır ve orta tempo vuruşu bulunur. Şarkıda konuk vokal olarak Jamaikalı şarkıcı Skip Marley yer alır. Kobalt Music Publishing America, Inc'in Musicnotes.com'da yayımladığı nota sayfasına göre "Chained to the Rhythm" A minör notasında, dörde dörtlük ölçü işareti ile dakika başına 95 vuruş tempoda yazılmıştır. Perry'nin vokaleri akor dizisinde Am–G/A–Dm7–F aralığında en düşük nota B3'ten en yüksek G5 notasına kadar değişir. Yayımlanma 8 Şubat 2017'de yeni single'ı için hayranları küresel bir disko topu avına çıktı ve bulduklarını paylaştılar, bu da single'ın promosyon kampanyasıydı. Capitol Records şarkıyı iki gün sonra dijital indirmeye sundu, şarkı 14 Şubat'ta Amerikan radyolarına gönderildi. Aya Tanimura, şarkının şarkı sözü videosunu yönetti. Videoda bir bebek evindeki hamsterın minyatür yemeklerini yediği gösteriliyor. USA Today yazarı Erin Jansen klip analizini yaparken "Bize bir hamsterın yaşamı ve yorulmadan çarkta koştuğu gösteriliyor. Görseller bu aktivitelerin altında yatan anlamı Perry'nin şarkı sözleriyle eşleştiriyor," diye yazdı. Şarkı için, Rolling Stone dergisinden Jason Newman "Perry bu dizelerin altından dinleyiciye fikirlerini ve rahatsız olduklarını aşılıyor," dedi. Sözler 1: Katy Perry Are we crazy? Living our lives through a lens Trapped in our white picket fence Like ornaments So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Aren't you lonely Up there in utopia Where nothing will ever be enough? Happily numb So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Katy Perry So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on Katy Perry Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm 2: Katy Perry Are we tone deaf? Keep sweeping it under the mat Thought we could do better than that I hope we can So comfortable, we're living in a bubble, bubble So comfortable, we cannot see the trouble, trouble Katy Perry So put your rose-colored glasses on And party on Katy Perry Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Skip Marley It is my desire Break down the walls to connect, inspire Ay, up in your high place, liars Time is ticking for the empire The truth they feed is feeble As so many times before They greed over the people They stumbling and fumbling And we're about to riot They woke up, they woke up the lions (Woo!) Katy Perry Turn it up, it's your favorite song Dance, dance, dance to the distortion Come on, turn it up, keep it on repeat Stumbling around like a wasted zombie Yeah, we think we're free Drink, this one is on me We're all chained to the rhythm To the rhythm To the rhythm Katy Perry Turn it up Turn it up It goes on, and on, and on It goes on, and on, and on It goes on, and on, and on 'Cause we're all chained to the rhythm Kategori:Single'lar Kategori:Witness şarkıları Kategori:Şarkılar